Storm
by flightlessraven
Summary: As the terrible thunderstorm raged outside the shelter of Titan's tower, Raven's mind was far away. She began to ask herself questions that she honestly couldn't answer. Why was she acting like this? What had come over her? Which Raven was this? ONESHOT.


Hey guys. So I used to have a quizilla account before I created my fanfiction one. And this was the first story I wrote on quizilla. The problem is, there aren't many BBRae shippers on that site. So basically nobody read it. So I thought, why not turn it into a one-shot?

Plus, I'm still writing the epilogue for my other story. _Which, by the way, if you haven't read that, please do_.

So, here's my first one-shot.

Wait. Correction: my first EXTREMELY fluffy one-shot. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. **

(*)

**Storm**

All was quiet in Jump City. That would have been unusual for the Teen Titans exactly a year back, when Trigon had just been set free. But, all was well now. Well, not everything was well. There were still small crime waves. But, hey. If there wasn't any crime left, the Titans would be out of a job.

The clock had just passed the 12:00 midnight mark when Raven awoke from her nightmare. The same nightmare that had been occurring for a while now. _Funny,_ she thought, rubbing her eyes. It had been a year since Raven had destroyed her father, though he was never a true father of her. So, why was she still having nightmares about him? She got up and put on her cloak. She unlatched the window and slipped outside to make sure all was calm. Something about this night felt uneasy.

She looked around for anything that shouldn't be there, but everything was in place. All she saw were the glowing lights of the city and Titans Tower and all she heard were the waves crashing onto the shore. She shrugged and flew to the top of the tower and lowered herself onto the edge. The moon was full, just like it had been a year ago. She looked up towards it and saw that there were storm clouds gathering.

"Everything okay?"

Raven jumped and saw Robin walk over. She sighed, "Yeah."

Robin sat down too. "You seem distant. More ditant than usual, that is."

Raven shook her head. Robin was her friend, but she didn't need to worry him. She had already caused the Teen Titans enough worrying for a lifetime after what happened with her father.

Robin was about to say something, but the sound of police cars interrupted him. "Trouble!" he said, standing up. Raven followed suit. They ran into the tower to see what was wrong in the world now.

The others were already up… kind of. Beast Boy was wobbling on his feet, trying to stay awake. He was failing miserably. Starfire was stretching. "Why must evil always destroy my dreams?" she yawned. Cyborg was awake, but then again, he didn't need to sleep to gain energy. All he needed was a power-cord.

"I've got a signal on the area the police cars went. Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Half asleep, they followed the signal.

_It's just a jewel thief or something stupid like that, _Raven told herself as she flew parallel to Starfire to the scene. _It's not her._

They arrived at the scene to find that there was no one there. Just ruins of the crime.

"You mean to tell me that we missed them?" Cyborg growled, checking his night-vision to be sure there was no thief at the scene.

"No. I can sense someone near us." Raven said.

Beast Boy changed into his dog form and sniffed the ground. He whined; nothing.

"You sure, Raven? I'm not picking up anything but our heartbeats." Cyborg questioned. This irritated Raven. One of her powers was that she could sense where people were.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Raven continued to search. It had been a while since she had seen her mother, Arella. A long time. She had been good before. But, then again, her father could've easily changed that.

"Come on, Raven. No one's here. It was probably a false alarm. Either that, or it was so minor, the JCPD took care of it." Robin said, bringing her back to reality. She was about to argue, but she decided not to.

Why in the world were Raven's powers giving her false readings?

"Please Raven, stop your searching and return home with us." Starfire said, rubbing her bright green eyes. "I am in need of more, as people of Earth might say, beauty sleep."

(*)

Back at the tower, Raven took shelter in her room. A light drizzle had begun to fall and Raven was lost in thought.

"Mother, I need to know, is anything going to hurt me?" she asked the childish question out loud, even though she knew there would be no answer. "Is father, though he was never a father to me, truly gone?" Raven sat on the edge of her bed and fell backwards, staring up at the ceiling. She felt so helpless right then. And she called herself a heroine? Asking childish questions to her ceiling?

After a few minutes of pure silence, there was a knock at the door.

Raven bit her lip in anger. "What?"

"Raven, it's me." Beast Boy called through the door."I came to check on you. You seem... upset. Is everything okay?" Raven opened the door a crack and looked out into the hallway. There stood Beast Boy, with a rare concerned look on his face. Raven was very surprised that he hadn't gone back to bed as the others had done.

_Am I really about to let him into my room? _Raven asked herself. She sighed again and brushed her short, lavender hair back.

"Come in."

"You mean, you want me to… _come into your room_?" Beast Boy yelped in shock.

_Oh god. _Raven thought, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy quickly calmed down. "Wow Raven, something must be majorly wrong now." He followed her into her room. Yes, Raven was allowing him to go into the only place no one but she was allowed. What in Azarath had come over her?

"It's so... dark... and spooky looking!"

"Yes, and so am I. It's perfect for me."

"Nah. You're not as dark or spooky." Beast Boy said. That made Raven feel better. A while ago, a long while ago, he called her creepy.

They sat by the window. The drizzle of rain had turned into a downpour.

"So, getting back to why I'm here, _are _you okay?" Beast Boy asked, still looking concerned. For once, he had realized that humor wasn't the best way to cheer someone up in this case. He decided he should just listen. Raven looked like she just needed to talk to someone.

Raven opened her mouth to tell him everything was fine, but instead, she told him everything. About her mother, about the evil she was afraid of, about her fears of her father. And amazingly, he listened. He didn't make any of his stupid jokes, he said everything in the right places, and he was there for her. _Impressive.__  
_  
"Raven, nothing is going to hurt you. And even if there was anything out there that could, we would never let it. Your mother may be in your family by birth, but she was never a true mother either. The _Teen Titans_ are your family; your friends."

"Beast Boy, I realize that. I really do. But, what if my entire family is all evil? Does that make me evil too?" Raven asked, not daring to look into his eyes.

"_No_! We went here a year ago! You were forced to do evil; you never wanted to! You are _good_! You fight evil along side with us. You hold us together!" Beast Boy said, never taking his eyes off of her.

Raven smiled. This freaked Beast Boy out again. "Raven... you're smiling again." They looked at each other and laughed. Raven was… _laughing_? Dismissing that fact, Raven got back to the point.

"I know that my mother was never really there for me. But, I want to know if she's okay; if she's alive. My father was an absolutely terrible creature. He could've easily gotten rid of her." she confessed. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a heart-to-heart conversation with anyone, let alone _Beast Boy_. She found herself looking out the window again, flashes of lightning lighting up her room. This was one weird night._  
_  
Beast Boy saw her look out the window. "If you even _think_ about leaving us again, I swear..." he started. Raven interrupted him.

"I wouldn't. I've already caused the Titans enough trouble for an eternity." she wiped her eyes, and looked into Beast Boy's emerald ones. He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He waited a second, to see if Raven would scream and kick him out of her room, but Raven did nothing. She was a little startled by his touch, as it sent shivers up her spine. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. _Why am I acting like this? _She asked herself. The normal Raven was the sarcastic, moody, emotionless Raven. Which Raven was this?

"You've never been any trouble. You're the exact opposite." He met her gaze. He was sincere.

Before Raven knew what was happening, Beast Boy kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back after a split-second, and they blushed uncontrollably.

Raven was speechless. She was supposed to be angry, but instead she was blushing? _Why isn't anything exploding? Why haven't I murdered Beast Boy alive? Why did I let him kiss me? Why…_

Raven chose not to try to find the answer to those questions just yet. Instead, she asked another question that she was dying to know.

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you wanted to… kiss me?" she asked him. Absent mindedly, she touched her index and middle fingers to the spot where Beast Boy's lips had brushed.

Beast Boy blinked, wondering how he would answer this. But, he answered her truthfully.

"A really, really long time."

(*)

The silence was so sweet. Raven sat there with her head on his shoulder, just living in the moment. The destructive thunderstorm was still raging outside. But they couldn't care less. Raven knew that it would take time to adjust. But she was willing to take that risk.

Just when everything seemed perfect, the alarm sounded, flashing red everywhere. For about a minute that continued, but then, a nearby lightning bolt struck somewhere in the tower and the power went out.

"Beast Boy?" she said, turning so that she could see his face by the light of the back-up generators that immediately came on.

"We should go, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah."

They stood, still grasping onto the other's hand. They started towards the door, but Raven stopped short.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, stopping along with her and looking into her deep amethyst eyes.

Raven smiled. "I wish this moment could last longer. But, what do we do around the others now?"

Beast Boy shrugged as the sliding door opened. "We'll be doing our job, Raven."

(*)

And that, my friends, is my first, fluffy one-shot. I know it's not very good, but oh well. This is just something I wanted to post to give me some more time to finish my other story. And plus, it was my first attempt at BBRae. That should be celebrated. :D

Anyways, you know the drill.

**Please review, my dearies.**

Love, flightlessraven.


End file.
